Complots À Poudlard
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive à Poudlard. La situation de Adriane Dandrige est assez spéciale. La pression de ses parents lui rend la vie difficile. Elle doit toujours être la meilleure et son nouvel objectif concerne Harry Potter.
1. La Magie Noire Dans L'âme

**Titre :** « Complots À Poudlard »

**Auteur :** LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K.R. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir j'adore écrire des histoires. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle étudiante arrive à Poudlard. La situation de Adriane Dandrige est assez spéciale. La pression de ses parents lui rend la vie difficile. Elle doit toujours être la meilleure et maintenant son nouvel objectif concerne Harry Potter.

**Note : **Voilà, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ! Je posterai un nouveau chapitre à tous les mois à la même date sans faute, comme ça, ça me donnera le temps d'écrire les chapitres futurs car les cinq premiers chapitres sont écris. Donc ne vous en faites pas, il n'y aura aucun retard dans la publication. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire cette nouvelle histoire et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

**CHAPITRE 1 : « La Magie Noire Dans L'âme »**

Le train venait de quitter la gare de King's Cross pour se mettre en route vers l'école de sorcellerie dirigée par le célèbre Albus Dumbledore. Dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express se trouvait une jeune sorcière qui répondait au nom de Adriane Dandrige. Le visage triste en regardant son harfang des neiges, elle se remémorait la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses parents avant de quitter Durmstrang pour s'inscrire à Poudlard.

À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de conversation. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une annonce venant de son père et qui la concernait. Il n'y avait aucune place à la négociation là-dedans. D'ailleurs, Adriane ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu la chance de pouvoir discuter de quoi que ce soit avec ses parents.

**Début du flash-back**

« Vous vouliez me voir père ? » Demanda la rouquine en poussant lentement la porte de la pièce.

« Viens ici. » Ordonna ce dernier en terminant d'écrire les dernières lignes d'un parchemin qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Adriane referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança.

« L'année prochaine tu iras étudier à Poudlard et… »

« Quoi ? » Coupa-t-elle, interloquée.

« Ne m'interrompt pas ! » Répondit aussitôt son père en élevant le ton.

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille baissa la tête en faisant la moue.

« Je disais donc, tu iras à Poudlard pour faire ta dernière année d'études dès que les vacances d'été seront terminées. Tu es déjà officiellement inscrite et l'Institut Durmstrang est au courant que tu as quitté leur établissement. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-elle sans cesser de fixer le sol.

« Harry Potter. » Se contenta de lui répondre son père.

Adriane releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard d'incompréhension.

« Tu es première de classe depuis toujours. Tu es l'élève la plus douée en magie noire et tu as depuis ta naissance un avenir plus que prometteur ; Fille unique de David et Melinda Dandrige, une des lignées les plus anciennes de sangs purs. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'il te manque et cette chose c'est Harry Potter. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu dois le faire tomber amoureux de toi, voilà ce que je veux dire. Avec lui à tes côtés, tu seras invincible. Apprends à le manipuler et tu seras la sorcière la plus puissante qui n'ait jamais existée. Une fois qu'il sera ton allié, le monde sera à toi. »

« Mais c'est un sang impur. » Lança-t-elle, avec le maigre espoir que son père abandonne son idée.

« Il a défait Voldemort. Sa magie est plus forte que celle de tous les autres sangs purs réunis. »

Rien à faire. David n'allait pas lâcher prise. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui de toute manière ? Toutes les raisons, vraies ou fausses, seraient bonnes pour arriver à ses fins. Adriane céda encore une fois aux désirs de ses parents en acquiesçant en silence.

« Bien. Va voir ta mère maintenant, elle te dira ce que tu dois faire. » Commanda David en retournant à sa paperasse.

Adriane quitta le bureau et alla voir sa mère qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la maison. Melinda lisait un livre dans le jardin du domaine Dandrige. En voyant sa fille arriver, elle quitta sa chaise pour aller à sa rencontre. Cette dernière possédait une sorte d'aura mystique. Chacun de ses gestes étaient gracieux et délicats. Elle avait un teint pâle et une longue chevelure rousse flamboyante dont les reflets lisses brillaient au soleil, tout comme sa fille qui était son portrait craché.

Toutes les deux allèrent s'assoirent dans la véranda. Melinda donna alors toutes les recommandations qu'elle jugea nécessaires à sa fille avant de replonger dans sa lecture sans savoir que cette nouvelle situation apportait plus de peine que de joie à Adriane.

**Fin du flash-back**

« Une chance que tu es avec moi Snow. » Murmura Adriane à l'égard de sa chouette blanche qui hululait dans sa cage tout en repensant à ce qu'il l'attendait.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte du compartiment. Adriane se leva et alla ouvrir. Une brunette aux cheveux en broussailles entra en poussant un long soupir.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu es toute seule ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Mes deux amis n'arrêtent pas de parler de Quidditch depuis qu'on a quitté la gare et j'étais sur le point de les étriper tous les deux sur-le-champ si je n'allais pas prendre un peu l'air. »

« Je te comprend, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce sport non plus. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que les garçons peuvent trouver de si passionnant là-dedans. » Poursuivit la nouvelle venue en roulant les yeux.

Adriane approuva d'un petit rire.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis la Préfète en Chef cette année. » Dit-elle en tendant sa main.

« Et moi Adriane Dandrige. » Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

« Je ne crois pas te connaître, tu es de quelle maison ? »

« En réalité, je suis nouvelle. Je viens faire ma septième année scolaire à Poudlard. »

« Ah oui ? » S'étonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. Parle-moi plutôt de toi. Tu es de quelle maison ? »

« Je suis chez les Gryffondor. » Affirma fièrement Hermione.

« Comme Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ça. » Confirma-t-elle en replaçant son insigne de Préfète en Chef sur son uniforme.

« Tu le connais, dis-moi ? » Interrogea Adriane.

« Bien sûr ! C'est un des deux crétins qui me rendaient folle à parler de Quidditch. »

« Waw ! » S'exclama Adriane en essayant d'y mettre de l'entrain.

Au même moment, un rouquin fit irruption dans le compartiment accompagné d'un autre garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais.

« Tu sais qui est le capitaine de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley ? » Lança le premier des deux en riant.

« Non Ron, je l'ignore et je ne veux pas le savoir ! » Gronda Hermione.

« Tu n'as aucune connaissance en la matière, c'est décevant. » Plaisanta Ron qui se réjouissait de pouvoir en savoir plus que Hermione sur un sujet.

« En effet. » Approuva Harry en secouant la tête pour la taquiner aussi.

« Adriane, voici les deux imbéciles dont je te parlais tout à l'heure ; Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. » Présenta Hermione en pointant ses deux amis du doigt.

Adriane les salua et passa le reste du voyage à faire connaissance avec eux. Hermione lui promit de l'aider à s'adapter dans l'école. Quant à Adriane, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de mieux connaître Poudlard, mais surtout de mieux connaître celui qui devait devenir son bras droit, son partenaire et son âme sœur ; Harry Potter.

En arrivant devant le château, Hermione guida Adriane jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour que le Choixpeau magique lui assigne sa maison. McGonagall introduisit la nouvelle arrivante aux autres étudiants avant de déposer le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci se tortilla un peu avant de lancer à haute voix ;

« Serpentard ! »

Adriane se leva, l'air un peu surprise et alla retrouver les élèves de la maison qui venait de lui être assignée. À la table des Gryffondor, Hermione, Harry et Ron furent quelque peu étonnés de voir que leur nouvelle amie venait de rejoindre la maison la moins fréquentable de l'école.

« Je m'avance peut-être, mais elle n'a pas du tout la personnalité d'une Serpentard. » Affirma Ron en regardant Adriane.

« Je l'aurais aussi imaginée dans n'importe quelle maison de Poudlard sauf celle-là. » Dit Hermione à son tour pour appuyer l'impression de Ron.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » Conclut également Harry avant que McGonagall ne commence à répartir les premières années dans chacune des quatre maisons.

Pendant ce temps, Adriane fut abordée par un grand blond assit en face d'elle.

« Bienvenue à Serpentard. Je suis Draco Malfoy, le Préfet en Chef. » S'introduisit-il en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

« Malfoy ? C'est drôle, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom auparavant… » Commença la rouquine avant d'être coupée par les applaudissements des autres personnes de sa maison qui accueillaient un nouveau membre.

« Voici une nouvelle année qui débute ! » S'exclama le directeur.

Tout le monde écouta le traditionnel discours de Dumbledore et, la seconde suivant la fin de ses paroles, des plats délicieux apparurent dans les assiettes dorées sur toutes les tables. Les gobelets se remplirent de breuvages de toutes sortes. Les étudiants dégustèrent leur repas et ils se retirèrent tous dans leur dortoir respectif à la fin de la soirée.

Les premiers jours se passèrent assez bien. Hermione aidait Adriane à s'adapter à la vie de Poudlard petit à petit. Cependant, le fait qu'elle soit chez les Serpentard rendait les choses un peu plus difficiles. Les liens entre les deux maisons n'avaient jamais été très forts et à vrai dire, personne ne pouvait affirmer qu'ils avaient déjà réellement existés. C'est pourquoi Hermione avait proposé à Adriane de venir la rejoindre dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait par obligation avec Malfoy. Elle s'y rendit donc tous les mardis soirs.

« Halte-là ! » Lança le portrait du chevalier de Catogan lorsque Adriane arriva.

Elle poussa un soupir en se demandant si ce tableau allait agir de la sorte pendant toute l'année puis elle lui donna le mot de passe.

« Entrez demoiselle Dandrige ! » Répondit le chevalier en faisant une courbette.

Adriane entra et vit Hermione qui sortait ses livres de son sac près de la cheminée. Elles commencèrent à étudier un peu ensemble et Hermione lui parla des anciens professeurs de l'école.

« Le pire professeurs que cette école ait jamais eu fut Gilderoy Lockhart. Il enseignait la Défense contre les forces du mal en deuxième année. Par contre, il était vraiment très beau ! » Raconta Hermione en rougissant.

« Le pire que j'ai connu à mon école c'était Igor Karkaroff. Il était vraiment trop sévère avec tout le monde ! »

« Attends ! Tu as dis Karkaroff ! » S'écria soudainement Hermione.

« Hum, oui. » Répondit Adriane, un peu inquiète.

« Ça veut dire que tu étudiais à Durmstrang avant de venir ici ? »

« Oui, c'est là que j'ai fais toutes mes études de sorcellerie. »

« C'est pour cette raison que tu as été envoyé à Serpentard ! Tu possèdes une prédisposition en magie noire, ça explique tout ! » Lança Hermione.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Adriane.

« C'est évident. Ce n'est pas à cause de ton caractère que tu as été envoyée à Serpentard, c'est à cause de tes connaissances en magie noire. Le Choixpeau ne pouvait pas faire autrement. »

La rouquine ne répondit rien. Elle acquiesça de la tête d'un air pensif et les deux jeunes filles poursuivirent leur conversation sur un autre sujet plus délicat.

« Dis-moi, tu n'as pas de petit ami ? » Demanda Adriane à Hermione.

« Moi, heu, non. » Répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

« Et tu n'es pas amoureuse ? » Répliqua Adriane, bien que la réponse était assez évidente.

« Hum… » Hésita Hermione.

« Vas-y, dis-moi qui c'est ! » Supplia Adriane en s'approchant de Hermione pour savoir son secret.

« Non, tu le connais ! »

« Raison de plus. Allez, dis-moi son nom ! » Insista-t-elle.

« Bon, très bien. C'est Viktor Krum. » Avoua Hermione.

Adriane ouvrit la bouche et se figea comme une statue. Naturellement qu'elle le connaissait. Il avait été le champion de Durmstrang lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers il y avait environ trois ans de cela. De plus, c'était un des joueurs de Quidditch les plus doués de son époque. Puis, Adriane comprit.

« Un instant… Ce n'est pas toi la fille qui plaisait à Krum en quatrième année pendant le Tournoi ! »

« Chut ! Ne le dis pas si fort ! » Implora Hermione comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

« Je me suis toujours demandée qui était cette fille de Poudlard qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Krum. » Poursuivit Adriane, le sourire aux lèvres.

« On se voit souvent l'été depuis le Tournoi des trois sorciers, mais ça ne va jamais plus loin entre nous deux. »

« Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour qu'il vienne assister au prochain match de Quidditch de l'école. » Proposa Adriane.

« Tu ferais ça ! »

« Ça serait la moindre des choses. Tu m'aides déjà beaucoup à l'école. »

Hermione sauta au cou de Adriane et l'étouffa presque tellement elle était contente. Maintenant, elle ne tiendrait plus en place jusqu'au premier match de l'année entre Gryffondor et Serpentard qui allait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine. Quant à Adriane, elle envoya quelques lettres avec l'aide de Snow pour faire en sorte que Viktor soit présent au cours du match.

Les jours passèrent et la journée tant attendue par Hermione arriva enfin. Viktor se trouvait dans les estrades avec les professeurs. Lorsque ce dernier vit Hermione, il lui fit signe et l'invita à se joindre à lui dans les estrades. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle accepta avec un large sourire.

Adriane fut contente de voir que son amie était heureuse de voir le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle l'enviait même car ce n'était pas elle qui pourrait connaître ça un jour. Adriane avait pour devoir d'aimer le fameux Harry Potter et personne d'autre. C'était ainsi et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Du moins, ce n'était pas sensé en être autrement.

Dans les gradins des professeurs, où venaient de se rendre Hermione et Adriane, se trouvaient aussi quelques représentants du Ministère de la magie dont Lucius Malfoy. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait assister à une partie de Quidditch à Poudlard. La première fois c'était quand son fils unique avait rejoint l'équipe des Serpentard et cette fois-ci c'était parce qu'il en était devenu le capitaine.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit une rouquine en passant devant Lucius, suivit de Hermione Granger.

Lucius Malfoy poussa un soupir d'agacement jusqu'à ce qu'il porte un peu plus attention à la première jeune fille qui venait de passer. Étrangement, cette fillette lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir qui. De longs cheveux lisses flamboyants, des yeux d'un vert éclatant et cette façon si délicate de se déplacer.

« Dandrige. » Marmonna Lucius pour lui-même d'un air amusé.

Le match venait à peine de débuter que Serpentard menait déjà la partie avec quarante points d'avance. Adriane remarqua que Hermione n'y portait pas la moindre attention, bien trop occupée à discuter avec Viktor. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment ils faisaient pour se comprendre avec tout le vacarme qui régnait autour d'eux.

Elle sourit en les regardant se parler avec ce regard si langoureux puis son sourire s'effaça dès que la raison de sa présence à Poudlard lui revint en tête. C'était plutôt injuste d'être obligée d'aimer quelqu'un ou du moins, c'était ce que Adriane pensa à ce moment-là.

Toutefois, elle était en santé, elle avait des résultats scolaires comparables à ceux de Hermione et elle était riche. En fait, elle n'avait pas de réelle raison de se plaindre puisqu'elle vivait très bien sa vie. De devoir sacrifier son amour pour améliorer une telle vie n'était pas du tout un sacrifice lorsqu'elle y repensait.

En fait, ses parents faisaient tout cela pour elle. Et Harry Potter ne devait pas être une personne si désagréable puisque tout le monde l'aimait. Au même moment, des cris retentirent dans la foule d'étudiants et tirèrent Adriane de ses pensées. Le match de Quidditch était terminé.

« Quoi ! Oh, non ! C'est trop injuste ça… » Dit Hermione en croisant les bras d'un air déçu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda Adriane.

« La partie est finie. »

« Déjà ! »

« Oui. Cet imbécile de Malfoy vient d'attraper le vif d'or ! » Se plaignit Hermione.

Adriane jeta un coup d'œil dans le stade pour apercevoir un jeune homme blond agiter une balle dorée et scintillante dans ses mains tandis que Hermione continuait de répéter à quel point la courte durée du match lui empoisonnait l'existence.

« Si tu veux, on peut aller passer le reste de la journée à Pré Au Lard puisque le Quidditch est déjà terminé ? » Proposa Krum à Hermione.

« Oh, j'adorerais ça ! » Répondit cette dernière avec un regain d'énergie.

« C'est parfait alors. »

« Tu as déjà visité Pré Au Lard, Adriane ? » Questionna Hermione.

« En fait, non. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais permis d'y aller. »

« C'est un endroit fantastique ! Je demanderai à Harry et Ron de venir avec nous ça sera amusant. Tes parents n'en feront sûrement pas toute une histoire pour un petit après-midi, j'en suis persuadée. Et ils n'ont même pas besoin de le savoir. On connaît un passage secret pour s'y rendre sans être vus. »

À dire vrai, si Harry allait avec eux à Pré Au Lard, il était juste que les parents de Adriane ne s'y opposeraient pas, bien au contraire. Elle accepta donc l'invitation en rappelant à Hermione que ça serait vraiment sympa si Harry et Ron pouvaient y aller, eux aussi. Ce qu'ils firent puisque Ron ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de visiter la boutique de Honeyduckes pour tout l'or du monde.

Seulement, en chemin, Adriane s'ennuya à mourir. Hermione était avec Viktor en avant main dans la main alors que Harry et Ron tentaient de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du Quidditch, chose à laquelle Adriane ne trouvait absolument aucun intérêt malgré tous ses efforts et d'autant plus qu'elle avait le vertige alors elle détestait monter des balais.

Par chance, ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge des 'Trois Balais'. En entrant, l'équipe des Serpentard fêtait leur victoire à une table. Harry et Ron cessèrent aussitôt de parler de Quidditch au grand bonheur de Adriane. Ils s'assirent à une autre table le plus loin possible d'eux et commandèrent cinq bières au beurre, puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un à la table des Serpentard les remarque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Dandrige ! » Cracha Malfoy.

« Rien. » Répondit-elle en se disant qu'elle aurait pu trouver mieux comme réplique.

« C'est une honte de voir une Serpentard parmi une meute galeuse de Gryffondor. »

« Fiche le camps Malfoy ! » Ordonna Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé espèce de… »

« Tu t'en vas maintenant, compris ! » Lui dit fermement Krum en se levant devant lui pour que Draco puisse voir qu'il avait une tête de plus que lui.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur, peut-être ? J'ai vu bien pire comme menace Krum, tu ne ferais même pas trembler un elfe de maison. »

À cet instant, Adriane se leva et s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

« Bon, c'est assez ! Je viens avec toi, c'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. » Lança Adriane en prenant son manteau avec elle.

Malfoy recula en jetant un regard de dégoût sur les Gryffondor et le joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Adriane murmura un bref au revoir à Hermione avant de suivre Draco jusqu'à la table où festoyaient les Serpentard.

« T'es obligé d'être si désagréable avec les gens ? » Demanda sèchement Adriane à Malfoy une fois qu'ils furent assis.

« T'es obligée de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? » Répliqua Draco sur un même ton.

Adriane eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle était obligée par ses parents d'être amie avec les Gryffondor, mais ce n'était pas un détail à mentionner à Malfoy. Après un court silence, elle lui répondit.

« Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissant, je viens de t'éviter de te faire réduire en miettes. »

« Par qui ? Krum ? »

Adriane lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de réponse.

« Tu me sous-estime Dandrige. »

« Adriane. »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Dandrige. C'est Adriane mon prénom. »

« Comme tu veux, mais ce type n'allait certainement pas réussir à me mettre K.O. »

« Il est plus grand que toi et il est fort. »

« Et alors ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu ignores ce dont je suis capable. »

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi charmant. »

« C'est de famille. »

Adriane resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis son visage s'illumina.

« Mais oui ! Malfoy ! Que je suis bête ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Heu… » Bredouilla Draco, ne comprenant rien à ce que la Serpentard racontait.

« C'est ça, je me souviens ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Draco Malfoy, tu es Draco Malfoy ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'apprends rien là. »

« Je suis venue à ton anniversaire quand tu étais petit ! Tu venais d'avoir huit ans et ton père avait organisé une réception dans un genre de manoir lugubre avec tous ses collègues de travail. C'est ça, mon père travaille au bureau d'enregistrement des objets à ensorcellement prohibé au Ministère et le tient travaille dans une autre branche je crois et bref mon père m'avait emmené et je me souviens, tu t'étais mis à pleurer parce que j'avais gagné quand on a joué à cache-cache. »

« Chut ! Arrête de raconter ça ! » Marmonna Draco en sentant son teint pâle rougir.

« Il faut dire que c'était pas brillant de te cacher dans l'arbre sur lequel j'étais appuyée pour compter. J'étais juste à côté, tu ne te doutais pas que je pouvais t'entendre y grimper ? »

« Au contraire, c'était intelligent. J'étais déjà sur le but alors c'est moi qui devais être le vainqueur de la partie parce que… Et puis, qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est du passé cette histoire, ça n'existe plus. »

« C'était amusant. »

« Si tu le dis. » Répondit distraitement Malfoy avant de rire d'une plaisanterie d'un des joueurs de son équipe.

« Au fait, je crois que t'as fais gagné les Serpentard dans le match d'aujourd'hui tout à l'heure, bien joué. »

« Comment ça, tu crois ? »

« Je ne comprend absolument rien à ce jeu, mais Hermione m'a dit que tu avais attrapé le vif d'or. »

« Ah bon. » Se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire merci. »

« Je suis au courant. »

Adriane poussa un soupir d'agacement et quitta la table où les Serpentard étaient réunis pour retourner voir ses amis Gryffondor qui étaient sur le point de quitter l'auberge.


	2. Le Commencement D'une Fin

Paprika Star : Un immense merci pour ta review… Je n'en ai que très peu pour cette histoire, c'est dommage, mais je continue de l'écrire quand même, c'est sûr :) Et oui, ça doit être assez chou de voir un p'tit Draco grimpé dans son arbre héhé ! Encore merci et voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer !

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner la réponse tout de suite ;) Ça fait partie du suspence mouhahaha loll ! En tout cas, merciiiiii pour la review ! J'espère que tu seras là au chapitre suivant !

**CHAPITRE 2 : « Le commencement d'une fin »**

Plus que deux semaines avant Halloween. Adriane n'était pas devenue très amie avec Harry pendant ce temps. Il était tout le temps avec Ron en train de jouer des parties d'échec, un autre jeu auquel Adriane ne trouvait aucun intérêt. Leur manière de jouer était d'ailleurs très barbare, bien que Ron aimait bien se vanter de cette version sorcier.

L'heure du souper tirait à sa fin. Adriane quitta ses compagnons Serpentard pour aller rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre privée de Préfète en Chef. Étonnamment, même si Adriane n'arrivait pas à se lier d'amitié avec Harry, Hermione était devenue sa meilleure amie et ce soir, elle avait prévue de tout lui raconter au sujet des plans que ses parents avaient fait pour elle en ce qui concernait Harry Potter.

En arrivant devant le tableau, Adriane donna le mot de passe et le chevalier fit pivoter son cadre pour la laisser passer. Elle entra dans la salle commune que Hermione partageait avec Malfoy et s'assit sur un divan près du feu en attendant que Hermione sorte de sa chambre, comme d'habitude. Cependant, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et son amie Gryffondor n'arrivait toujours pas.

Adriane était sur le point de se lever et d'aller cogner à la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'un grincement se fit entendre. Elle se retourna et vit Draco qui sortait de sa chambre. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis la première victoire de l'année des Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est Granger qui t'a donné le mot de passe ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » Cracha Adriane en se remémorant les dernières paroles partagées avec lui.

Draco leva un sourcil en guise de réponse et vint s'asseoir sur le divan en face de celui sur lequel Adriane était assise. Il prit un livre sur la table et commença à lire. Adriane lui jeta des coups d'oeil à plusieurs reprises, prise d'un certain agacement.

« Tu ne peux pas aller lire ailleurs ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici. »

« Je suis certaine que tu serais plus confortable dans ta chambre alors retournes-y. »

« Tu veux venir ? » Lança Malfoy sur un ton de défi en se levant.

« Quoi ! Non ! » Répliqua Adriane, se levant à son tour en reculant, comme si elle voulait se protéger du blondinet.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas de raison d'y aller. » Répondit-elle tout simplement, comme si la chose était plus qu'évidente.

« Ça serait amusant. C'est toi qui aimais les choses amusantes l'autre jour si je ne me trompe pas. » Dit-il en ouvrant une des doubles portes de sa chambre.

« Je n'entrerai jamais dans ta chambre Draco Malfoy ! Et de toute façon, je suis venue ici pour voir Hermione. »

« Tu risques d'attendre longtemps. » Répondit-il calmement en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Adriane resta debout à réfléchir quelques secondes puis elle alla frapper à la chambre de Malfoy.

« Draco, sors de là ! »

« Je suis très confortable ici, je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir. »

« Explique-moi ce qui se passe ! » S'écria Adriane de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Tu avais raison, on est beaucoup mieux ici que sur le divan. »

« Arrête ça, je te parle de Hermione. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas, repasse un autre jour. »

« Comme tu veux… Je pense que beaucoup de personnes aimeront savoir que le grand Préfet en Chef Draco Malfoy a déjà pleuré pour avoir perdu une partie de cache-cache contre une fille quand il était petit. »

« Tu ne feras pas ça ! » Lança gravement Malfoy en ouvrant d'un geste si rapide la porte de sa chambre que Adriane fut obligée de reculer rapidement pour éviter d'avoir la tête fracassée.

« Ah, tu es venu me donner des explication au sujet de Hermione, c'est trop gentil. » Lui dit Adriane en lui faisant un petit sourire victorieux.

« Son Viktor Krum est venu la chercher tantôt, ça te va ! »

Avant que Adriane ne réponde quoi que ce soit, Pansy fit irruption dans la salle commune.

« Salut Dray ! Adriane, Snape te cherche depuis un moment, tu dois aller le voir au plus vite. » Lança-t-elle à Draco puis à l'autre Serpentard.

« J'y vais. » Répondit-elle en disparaissant derrière le tableau du chevalier de Catogan en quittant Draco et Pansy.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se baladait près des serres de l'école avec Viktor. En temps normal, à une heure si tardive, il était interdit de se promener. Mais Hermione était Préfète en Chef et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il lui arrivait parfois de faire entorse au règlement.

« Tu es bien silencieux ce soir. » Lui fit remarquer Hermione.

« C'est que j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer… Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, je ne suis pas doué pour parler. »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. » Dit Hermione pour rassurer Krum.

« Bon, hum, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup Mione. »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle en cessant de marcher pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Par contre, nous vivons très loin tous les deux. »

Hermione resta silencieuse tandis que Viktor cherchait ses mots.

« J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Aly dernièrement et j'en suis venu à une décision avec elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que Aly vient faire là-dedans ? » Demanda Hermione sans comprendre.

« On va venir s'installer à Pré Au Lard en appartement ensemble. »

« Mais… » Bégaya Hermione, ne sachant trop quoi dire, mais se rendant compte petit à petit de ce que Viktor était en train de lui dire.

« C'est officiel, on a déjà trouvé un logement. »

« C'est… » Marmonna Hermione en essayant de retenir son émotion alors que Viktor attendait qu'elle termine sa phrase.

« C'est fantastique ! » S'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au coup.

Le teint de Krum était en train de virer au violet tellement Hermione le serrait fort.

« Tu m'étouffes…Mione… »

« Oh, je m'excuse… C'est juste que… C'est tellement génial ! Mais attends, Aly doit terminer ses études à Durmstrang. »

« Elle va suivre des cours par correspondance, il n'y a pas de problème, elle est d'accord. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je connais bien ma petite sœur. Elle est presque contente de quitter l'école et de pouvoir rester à la maison. »

Hermione lui sourit et le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. C'était la meilleure nouvelle que quelqu'un ne lui avait jamais dit. Inversement, Adriane venait d'entendre la pire nouvelle de sa vie par Snape.

« Vos parents sont très déçus de vous, mademoiselle. Votre objectif était pourtant clair et simple. »

« Quoi ? Ils me font surveiller ! » S'écria Adriane, scandalisée.

« En effet, mais pas par moi, je vous rassure. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'observer vos faits et gestes, Dandrige. Voilà le responsable qui vous surveille depuis plusieurs semaines. »

« Topsy ! »

« Mademoiselle ne doit pas se fâcher contre le pauvre Topsy, il ne faisait qu'obéir à Monsieur et Madame. » Se défendit l'elfe de maison.

« Tu vas rentrer directement à la maison ! » Ordonna la rouquine.

« Mais Topsy ne peut pas rentrer, il est en mission. Le pauvre Topsy travaille aux cuisines de Poudlard et, oh Mademoiselle, le directeur Dumbledore paye Topsy pour ses services, c'est atroce ! »

« Tu travailles aux cuisines ! »

« Oh, seulement pendant les heures de dîner. Le reste du temps, Topsy doit surveiller Mademoiselle et veiller à ce que la volonté de Monsieur et Madame soit faite. Le travail aux cuisines est uniquement un alibi qui justifie la présence de Topsy à Poudlard et Topsy déteste cela, mais c'est son devoir alors il le fait. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu rapportes tout à mes parents ? »

« Le pauvre Topsy est obligé de le faire, c'est sa mission secrète et il doit s'y plier Mademoiselle. »

Adriane sentait la colère monter en elle. Non seulement ses parents décidaient de sa vie depuis sa naissance, mais il fallait également qu'ils vérifient par le biais de l'elfe de maison familiale qu'elle obéisse à tous leurs caprices sans dire un mot.

« Dans ce cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour satisfaire mes parents dans les prochains jours. » Lança froidement Adriane à l'égard de l'elfe de maison alors que Snape regardait la scène d'un air impassible comme s'il s'ennuyait.

Puis la jeune rouquine quitta la pièce d'un pas frustré en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une fois arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle exigea d'entrer sur-le-champ. Chose qui, bien entendu, lui fut refusé. Au même moment, Ginny Weasley arriva.

« Tu es la petite sœur de Ron, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Ginny, hésitante.

« Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! »

« Comment ? »

« Je dois entrer dans votre salle commune ! Il faut que je voie Harry, c'est extrêmement important ! »

« Écoute, je ne… » Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase car Adriane la coupa.

« Je t'en prie, c'est urgent ! J'aurai une dette envers toi et je ferai ce que tu voudras en échange, je te le promets, mais je dois voir Harry immédiatement ! »

« D'accord, un instant. » Lui dit Ginny en murmurant le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondor à la grosse dame.

Ginny entra, suivit de près par Adriane qui semblait assez nerveuse. À cette heure de la journée, la salle commune était pratiquement déserte. Il n'y avait que trois élèves qui discutaient près du feu tandis que deux fillettes de première année faisaient leur devoir dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Ginny grimpa les marches en évitant de piétiner les cahiers des deux filles, lança un regard à Adriane et entra dans sa chambre sans essayer d'en savoir plus.

Quant à Adriane, elle courut dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, Harry sortait de sa chambre. Il vit Adriane et voulut lui la saluer, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle le ramena dans sa chambre en le tirant par le bras. Au passage, Harry faillit échapper ses affaires. Adriane referma violement la porte sous le regard quelque peu confus du Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais le regard intense que lui jeta la Serpentard le déstabilisa quelque peu. Adriane s'approcha lentement vers lui avec un air étrange sur le visage. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et l'embrassa. Harry fut trop surprit pour répondre à son baiser, bien que son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Harry avait le teint légèrement rosé et toujours le même air médusé sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée Harry, mais il fallait que je le fasse. » Marmonna Adriane sans le quitter des yeux.

« Heu… » Fut tout ce que Harry arriva à lui dire en retour.

« Je sais que ça peut surprendre, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup. Pourtant, chaque fois que je suis avec toi, j'ai des drôles de sensations, mais en même temps ça me fait peur. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire. C'est trop soudain et on se connaît à peine, mais crois-moi Harry, je t'aime. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille de l'école venait lui avouer son amour. Déjà, au Tournoi des trois sorciers, plusieurs filles étaient venues lui demander de les accompagner au bal et il avait refusé. Il se souvenait que certaines de ses réponses négatives avaient provoqué de nombreuses crises de larmes et il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Oh, bien entendu, c'était embarrassant, mais c'était également parce qu'il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention et faire parler de lui.

Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un sorcier, il avait pris conscience de sa célébrité dans le monde de la magie. Au début, c'était impressionnant, mais à la longue, Harry trouvait la chose très agaçante que d'être la vedette partout où il mettait les pieds. C'est pourquoi des situations comme celle-ci ne lui plaisait guère.

S'il refusait l'amour de Adriane, elle allait probablement aller le raconter à quelqu'un et ça allait se savoir d'ici la fin de la semaine. D'un autre côté, en lui disant un mensonge, ça allait peut-être tourner encore plus mal. Il décida donc de lui faire comprendre en douceur qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle.

« C'est très flatteur Adriane, mais je crois qu'un amour entre nous est impossible. Premièrement, tu es à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor et ensuite… »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Adriane faisant semblant d'être triste alors que Harry cherchait une autre raison à lui donner.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. »

En entendant cela, Adriane ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et fit comme si elle fondait en larmes. Harry tenta de la réconforter en appuyant une main sur son épaule, mais elle partie en courant jusqu'à la salle commune des Préfets en Chef. Hermione devait l'attendre depuis cinq minutes déjà.


	3. Un Jeu Qui En Vaut La Chandelle

Codra : Pauvre Draco, se faire battre par une fille ;) Sinon, l'elfe il est sensé être détestable alors c'est bien que les gens ne l'aiment pas quoi qu'il obéit aux parents de Adriane et non à sa propre volonté ! Enfin, les choses avancent un peu plus dans ce chapitre et on se donne rendez-vous dans un mois pour la suite ! Merci pour la review !

Parker13 : L'histoire est inventée par moi, mais c'est une demande d'une amie cette fic, ce qui explique le fait qu'elle soit un peu déroutante car je ne fais jamais des couples comme ça d'ordinaire… Je joue pratiquement toujours avec des personnages existants ou ayant un lien avec ceux qu'on connaît, mais ce n'est pas tellement le cas là ! En tout cas, j'espère quand même que la suite va te plaire malgré le début un peu étrange dans son genre et merci pour le commentaire, j'aime toujours savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes histoires :)

**CHAPITRE 3 : « Un Jeu Qui En Vaut La Chandelle »**

Lorsque Adriane entra dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Hermione, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait pour de vrai. La simulation qu'elle avait tentée de faire devant Harry avait provoquée de véritables larmes. Adriane se rendit compte qu'elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle avait échouée sa tentative de séduction envers Harry, mais plutôt parce qu'elle en avait assez de se faire dicter sa vie par ses parents.

La pression qu'ils exerçaient sur elle était trop lourde à porter. Bien sûr, elle croyait qu'ils faisaient tout ça pour son bien, mais elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse qu'elle avait montée de toute pièce elle-même. Adriane adorait ses parents, mais pas leur attitude. Elle ne voulait pas les décevoir, mais si c'était ce choix qu'elle prenait, elle allait devoir sacrifier son bonheur pour le leur et malheureusement, le bonheur est une chose très difficile à sacrifier. Le perdre signifiait que sa vie n'aurait plus la moindre couleur et que tout allait devenir froid, gris et de marbre.

En pensant à tout cela, Adriane sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids et elle se laissa glisser dans le petit tunnel de pierres entre le portrait du chevalier de Catogan et l'entrée de la salle commune des Préfets en Chef. Elle resta assise sur le sol quelques minutes à sangloter puis elle se reprit. Hermione l'attendait depuis une quinzaine de minutes, elle devait aller la voir, mais elle ne se sentait plus prête à tout lui raconter.

Elle en avait eu l'intention, cependant les choses avaient quelque peu changées depuis. Si elle lui parlait de son comportement avec Harry, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle se fâche contre elle. Adriane décida donc de ne rien lui dire à ce propos et d'aller lui annoncer qu'elle n'allait pas rester puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien ce soir.

« Hermione ? » Lança-t-elle dans la pièce en cherchant son amie du regard.

Étrangement, Hermione n'était pas dans la salle commune. Elle alla donc cogner à sa porte de chambre. Un long silence fut tout ce qu'elle reçu en guise de réponse. Hermione l'avait probablement encore oubliée. Ça se produisait quelques fois depuis que Viktor était venu s'installer à Pré Au Lard. Il arrivait à Adriane de regretter d'avoir fait venir Krum au premier match de Quidditch de l'année car c'est un peu elle qui avait indirectement provoqué tout ça.

Par contre, Hermione était la seule amie que Adriane avait à Poudlard et le fait de se faire mettre de côté de la sorte était un peu décevant, surtout ce jour-là. La rouquine s'assit alors sur le divan près de la cheminée sans feu. Elle réalisa qu'elle était seule au monde et qu'il n'y avait personne qui tenait à elle. Le silence de la pièce la fit frissonner et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre de Malfoy s'ouvrit. En le voyant sortir, Adriane essuya rapidement ses larmes avec un revers de manche. Puis, elle fixa le mur intensément en espérant passer inaperçue, en vain.

« Tu traînes encore avec les Gryffondor à ce que je peux voir. Tu viens pour voir Granger j'imagine. » Lança Malfoy d'un ton peu amical.

Adriane chercha quelque chose à lui répondre. Son cerveau ne trouva rien. Elle resta silencieuse et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Surprit par son attitude, Draco s'approcha d'elle et laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le plancher. Le bruit fit sursauter Adriane qui étouffa un dernier sanglot.

« T'es sourde ? »

« Non, je t'entend très bien. Merci de te soucier de mon ouïe, c'est pas la peine. »

Draco perçu la pointe de tristesse mélangée de haine dans la voix de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'assit en face d'elle en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton soucieux.

« Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Je vais très bien moi, mais oui, pas de problème ! C'est la pleine forme ! Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux, c'est merveilleux à quel point je suis heureuse ! » Répondit-elle avec ironie en faisant de grands gestes exagérés.

« Ça n'a pas l'air en tout cas. » Dit Draco d'un ton détaché en levant un sourcil.

« Mes parents me transfèrent d'école sans m'en parler, il me forcent à tomber amoureuse de Harry contre mon gré, ma meilleure amie me laisse tomber et personne ne fait attention à moi ! En quoi ça ne pourrait pas aller ! »

« Tes vieux veulent de fiancer avec le Balafré, c'est l'horreur. » Lança Draco en affichant un air de dégoût.

« Je le déteste ! Monsieur Gentil-Héro-Parfait-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Adore ! Pff, il est ennuyant, je ne vois pas ce que les gens peuvent lui trouver de si extraordinaire. » Grogna Adriane sans se soucier de la présence de Draco puisque ça lui faisait du bien de se défouler un peu.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, Adriane se tourna vers lui. Il souriait malicieusement en la regardant.

« Quoi ? » Cracha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Je crois qu'on est fait pour s'entendre. »

Adriane lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Malfoy reprit la parole.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Tes parents te forcent à sortir avec Potter pour les satisfaire alors que les miens me forcent à sortir avec une fille de sang pur d'une famille prestigieuse de sorciers pour les satisfaire et malheureusement, Pansy est la seule Serpentard qui soit assez riche pour mes parents. Donc, comme tu ne veux pas de Potter dans ta vie et je ne veux pas de Pansy dans la mienne, j'ai un marché à te proposer. »

Adriane l'écouta avec la plus grande attention.

« Fais semblant de sortir avec moi et on y gagnera tous les deux, je te le promet. Mes parents seront enchantés que je me sois trouvé une fille encore plus riche et respectable que Pansy alors que tes parents verront que je suis cent fois mieux que ce cher Potter. »

« Ça ne m'avantage pas vraiment. Mon père est vraiment déterminé à ce que mon fiancé soit Harry Potter et personne d'autre. »

« Attends, c'est là que ça devient amusant et si je me souviens bien, tu aimes t'amuser. » Lança Malfoy de son traditionnel sourire narquois avant de poursuivre l'idée qu'il avait en tête.

« Ton père croit que Potter est merveilleux. Pas étonnant, tout le monde pense ça, mais il ne le croira plus lorsqu'on va lui régler son compte, tu peux me faire confiance. Il va regretter amèrement d'être né, crois-moi. »

Adriane fit mine de réfléchir en affichant un sourire en coin.

« Alors ? » Demanda Draco en tendant sa main vers la Serpentard.

« Ça marche ! » Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Pendant ce temps, à Pré Au Lard, Hermione n'avait pas conscience des conséquences que son absence au château allait provoquer. Elle dînait tranquillement avec Viktor dans son appartement. Pour être un peu seul avec son amoureuse, Krum avait envoyé sa petite sœur faire quelques commissions pour lui. Il terminait de préparer le repas en discutant avec Hermione.

« Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais. »

« Moi non plus. » Lui dit-il en surveillant de très près sa sauce tomate d'un air inquiet.

« Au fait, ça fait un moment que Aly est partie, elle devrait être rentrée à l'heure qu'il est. » Fit remarquer Hermione.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, je suis certain qu'elle va bien. »

« Oui, mais c'est qu'il pleut depuis quelques minutes déjà, ça m'inquiète un peu. Elle n'a que 15 ans après tout. »

« Tu faisais des choses bien plus dangereuses que de te promener sous la pluie quand tu avais 15 ans Mione. » Dit Viktor en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Surveille ta sauce, ça déborde. » Répliqua-t-elle en évitant le commentaire.

Pendant que Viktor s'occupait de sa sauce tomate, sa sœur se couvrait les yeux à l'aide de sa main droite alors que la gauche tenait trois sacs en papier provenant de diverses boutiques de Pré Au Lard. Le vent commençait à se lever. Aly s'en plaignit et pressa le pas pour rentrer chez elle le plus rapidement possible.

Cependant, alors qu'elle tournait un coin de rue, elle percuta quelque chose et tomba par terre. Son pantalon rouge devint bientôt brun et complètement trempé. En relevant la tête, elle vit qu'elle avait foncée dans une personne et non un objet. Le garçon était aussi tombé sur le sol boueux. Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

« Désolée, avec la pluie et le vent, je ne voyais pas où je m'en allais. » Dit-elle à l'inconnu.

« Ce n'est rien, je n'arrivais pas non plus à voir à regarder ce qu'il y avait devant moi avec ce temps. »

« Ça se comprend. Au fait, je m'appelle Alyssa. »

« Et moi Harry. »

La jeune fille voulue faire un pas pour lui serrer la main, mais elle trébucha à nouveau par terre. Harry tenta de la rattraper, mais il tomba à son tour. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Étrangement, Harry n'avait jamais vu cette jeune fille auparavant.

Il était observateur de nature et il lui arrivait souvent de regarder les élèves assis aux tables des différentes maisons aux repas. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas de ce petit visage rond, de ces longs cheveux noirs et de ces yeux bleu marin. Soudain, un bruit de tonnerre vint troubler cet instant et ils se relevèrent avec peine et misère sur leurs pieds.

« Tu es étudiante à Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry en essuyant ses lunettes afin d'y voir quelque chose sous toute cette pluie.

« Moi ? Non, j'étudiais à Durmstrang. Je viens d'emménager à Pré Au Lard avec mon grand frère. »

« Tu ne vas plus à l'école ! »

« Je suis des cours par correspondance. » Expliqua la jeune fille.

En guise de réponse, Harry acquiesça en faisant un signe de la tête.

« Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille, mais… » S'interrompit-elle.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Mon frère prépare le souper en ce moment, sa petite amie vient dîner à la maison alors si tu veux, tu peux venir aussi. » Proposa timidement Aly.

« Je ne veux pas déranger… »

« Tu veux rire ! Tu vas me sauver la vie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est ennuyant de passer la soirée avec ces deux-là ! » Se plaignit-elle.

« Bon, si tu insistes. » Céda Harry.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement où Viktor et Aly habitaient. En entrant, Aly déposa son manteau et prit celui de Harry. Lorsque Hermione entendit la sœur de Viktor entrer, elle se précipita dans le vestibule pour la voir. À son grand étonnement, Harry était avec elle.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione en voyant son ami.

« Hermione ! »

« Vous, vous connaissez ? » Leur demanda Aly sur le seuil de la porte.

« Bien entendu ! C'est ma meilleure amie. » Expliqua Harry.

« Qui est là ? » Interrogea Viktor de la cuisine.

« Aly est rentrée avec Harry. »

« Salut Potter ! » Lança Viktor, toujours en train de surveiller ses fourneaux.

« Potter ? Harry Potter ! » Questionna Aly, figée sur place.

« C'est bien lui. » Répondit Hermione avant de retourner voir Viktor.

« Pardon, je n'avais pas fais le lien. » S'excusa timidement Aly.

« Ce n'est rien. Et tu sais, ça fait plaisir de ne pas être reconnu du premier coup d'œil pour une fois. » Dit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

Alysson lui rendit son sourire alors que Viktor annonçait à haute voix que le repas était prêt.

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les premières pluies d'automne. Il y avait un froid manteau de neige qui recouvrait le sol écossait sur lequel se trouvait Poudlard. Adriane était toujours amie avec Hermione, bien que toutes les deux ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Depuis Halloween, c'était officiel ; Hermione Granger et Viktor Krum sortaient ensemble. La nouvelle en avait surprit quelques uns, mais ce n'était rien comparé au second couple qui s'était formé pendant ce temps-là. Celui-ci était composé de nul autre que Draco Malfoy et Adriane Dandrige. Deux Serpentard, ce n'était pas si surprenant au départ, mais il y avait eu toute une scène avec Pansy dans la Grande Salle lorsque Draco l'avait largué.

Ainsi, il y avait deux nouveaux couples de sorciers à l'école. Viktor aidait madame Bibine à entraîner les joueurs de Quidditch pour être près de Hermione. Cette idée enchantait tout le monde étant donné que Poudlard possédait maintenant un joueur professionnel pour entraîner ses équipes. Toutefois, maintenant que les vacances des fêtes étaient arrivées, il n'y avait plus d'entraînement de Quidditch à l'horaire. Hermione passait alors tous ses temps libres avec Viktor qui, de son côté, avait remarqué un certain intérêt de la part de Harry pour sa sœur cadette. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas, mais Hermione avait réussit à le convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien et qu'il devait laisser Aly vivre sa propre vie.

Agissant ainsi, Hermione croyait bien faire et elle avait raison. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire c'est d'en parler à Adriane qui, de son côté, tentait de trouver un moyen pour rendre Harry minable avec l'aide de Draco. Il n'y avait rien de personnel là-dedans, mais c'était la seule manière qu'elle avait trouvée pour que son père puisse envisager de modifier son jugement prit avant le début des classes. Et grâce à la révélation de Hermione, Adriane avait trouvé ce qu'elle allait faire pour détruire la réputation de Harry Potter.

« Un bal masqué ? »

« Évidemment ! Penses-y un peu, Harry va inviter Alyssa Krum au bal. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre le déguisement et le masque de Harry et moi celui de Alyssa. Tu t'occuperas d'elle en te faisant passer pour Harry et je ferai la même chose de mon côté lors la soirée. De plus, avec la magie de notre côté, on modifiera nos voix et ils n'y verront que du feu. Allez, tu es Préfet en chef, tu es le seul qui peut proposer l'idée au directeur ! »

Draco écarta les bras de Adriane et se leva de son lit. Il marcha en rond quelques secondes en repensant à l'idée. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas bête du tout. Ça pourrait même fonctionner.

« Un bal masqué. Personne pour nous reconnaître. Classique. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se frottant le menton.

« Alors, tu es d'accord ? »

« Tu as pensé à comment nous allons faire pour avoir leurs costumes ? »

« Facile. Je vais chez Krum avec le prétexte de vouloir parler à Hermione et je lance un sort de duplication sur le déguisement. »

« Et pour Potter ? »

« C'est Ginny Weasley qui va nous aider sur ce coup-là. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle va bêtement accepter de te donner le masque et l'habit de Potter ? »

« Elle m'a laissée entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à l'automne. Cette fille est trop naïve. Elle va tomber dans le panneau à nouveau. »

« Bon alors ça marche. Je propose l'idée à Granger et on la fait approuver par le directeur. De ton côté, tu t'occupes des masques et des déguisements. »

« Sans problème. »

Plus qu'une journée avant le bal masqué organisé par les deux Préfets en chef. Tous les élèves attendaient la soirée avec hâte. Chacun d'entre eux avait loué ou acheter un costume et un masque pour le bal. Harry et Aly ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Draco avait rempli sa mission. C'était au tour de Adriane de remplir la sienne.

Elle se rendit donc à Pré Au Lard par le passage secret menant dans la cave de Honeyduckes et se rendit à l'appartement de Viktor. Il était inutile de vérifier si Hermione s'y trouvait étant donné que depuis le début des vacances, elle y vivait littéralement. Comme de fait, ce fut Hermione qui vint ouvrir la porte à Adriane lorsque celle-ci cogna à la porte.

« Adriane ! Ça va bien ? »

« Je pourrais te parler un instant ? »

« Biensûr. Entre voyons. » Répondit Hermione en ouvrant la porte, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Adriane passa devant la chambre de Aly et suivit Hermione jusqu'au salon. Une fois assise, elle commença à raconter qu'elle avait des problèmes de couple avec Draco. Chose qui était totalement fausse. Déjà qu'au départ, ils n'étaient même pas amoureux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione écouta attentivement Adriane jusqu'à ce que cette dernière éclate en sanglot.

« Ce n'est pas si grave Adriane. Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger. » Consola Hermione.

« Excuse-moi Mione… Mais, c'est que je l'aime tellement ! »

« Je suis certaine qu'il t'aime aussi. »

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser la salle de bain un instant ? » Demanda Adriane en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Oui. C'est au bout du couloir à gauche. » Indiqua Hermione.

Adriane se leva et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et afficha un sourire triomphant. Si jamais elle n'avait pas été douée en sorcellerie, elle aurait certainement été une très grande actrice.

« Bon, occupons-nous de ce masque maintenant. » Déclara-t-elle une fois qu'elle avait séché ses larmes de crocodile.

Prenant bien soin de vérifier que Hermione ne regardait pas dans sa direction, Adriane sorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre de Aly. Cette dernière devait probablement se trouver avec Harry à l'heure qu'il était. Sur une chaise à côté d'une armoire se trouvait la robe et le masque de Aly. Adriane lança un sortilège au déguisement puis elle alla retrouver Hermione dans le salon.

« Je crois que je vais aller lui parler pour tout mettre au clair. » Lança Adriane à Hermione.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

« Oui. Je te remercie de m'avoir écouté. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important. »

Sur ce, Adriane quitta l'appartement de Viktor pour retourner au plus vite à l'école pour s'occuper du cas de Harry et pour se faire, elle devait trouver la jeune Weasley. Chose qui ne lui prit que très peu de temps. Celle-ci se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

« Salut ! » Dit joyeusement Adriane à l'égard de la rouquine.

« Salut. » Lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide une nouvelle fois pour parler à Harry. »

« Tu veux encore entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. J'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire. »

« Suis-moi. » Lui dit Ginny en prenant ses livres dans ses mains.

Ensemble, elles quittèrent la Grande Salle et se rendirent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Adriane attendit que Ginny prononce le mot de passe pour pénétrer dans la pièce, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« Quand j'ai accepté de te laisser entrer l'autre fois, tu m'as promis un service. »

« Quoi ? » Interrogea Adriane, quelque peu confuse.

« Tu as dis que je pouvais te demander ce que je voudrais et que tu le ferais. »

« Eh, ouais. » Confirma Adriane en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire ; Tu vas empêcher Harry de sortir avec Alyssa Krum. »

« Hein ! »

« Tu m'as comprise. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour éviter qu'ils deviennent un couple et en échange, je te laisse entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor une deuxième fois pour rien. »

À cet instant même, Adriane se dit à elle-même qu'elle avait sous-estimé la petite sœur de Ron. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve qu'elle en avait l'air. Ginny avait même l'air légèrement démoniaque de lui demander une telle chose. On aurait dit qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Adriane devait se montrer prudente. Elle avait sous-estimé Ginny une première fois. C'était une erreur à de pas faire deux fois.

« Pourquoi ? Harry t'intéresse ? »

« Tu vas le faire, oui ou non ? » Demanda catégoriquement Ginny.


	4. Les Masques De La Vengeance

Rebecca-Black : Oui je suis en train d'aimer ça jouer avec le personnage de Ginny, j'pense qu'elle pourrait faire balancer beaucoup de chose si les gens l'exploitait plus dans les histoires… En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine !

Alyssa222 : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Très juste, ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac les jumeaux lol ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review, j'apprécie !

Ari : Oui je crois que tu mélanges avec une autre histoire et une histoire que j'ai adoré lire soit dis en passant héhé ! Tu verras bien ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, n'oublie pas de me dire tes impressions ! Au revoir !

Kazumikiss : Merci, ton enthousiasme est encourageant, au revoir !

CHAPITRE 4 : « Les masques de la vengeance »

Peu importe ce que Ginny avait en tête, elle refusait d'en parler. Adriane regarda Ginny dans les yeux avec un air hésitant, puis elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De toute manière, ça n'allait pas à l'encontre du plan qu'elle avait mit au point avec Draco alors pourquoi pas ?

« Oui. Je vais le faire. » Répondit-elle à la Gryffondor.

Ginny lui fit un signe de la tête, murmura le mot de passe et s'éloigna en descendant les escaliers, laissant Adriane seule devant le portrait qui venait de pivoter. Adriane entra. L'endroit était vide à cette heure de la journée. Elle grimpa les escaliers deux par deux jusqu'au dortoir de Harry Potter. Il n'y avait aucun signe de déguisement dans la chambre hormis celui de Ron et de Neville. Adriane jeta un regard sur l'ensemble de la chambre. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur la malle de Harry.

« Je t'ai trouvé. » Dit-elle en l'ouvrant.

Adriane jeta le même sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé pour le déguisement de Aly. Le tour était joué. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la soirée du bal. La Serpentard quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor pour aller retrouver Draco dans sa chambre de Préfet en chef.

Même si elle n'était pas Préfète en chef, Adriane connaissait le mot de passe par cœur pour entrer dans leur salle commune. En plus, le chevalier du Catogan était habitué à ses fréquentes visites. Hermione n'y venait que pour dormir, passant tout son temps en classe ou à Pré Au Lard. C'était à se demander qui était réellement la Préfète en chef de Poudlard. Adriane donna donc une nouvelle fois le mot de passe au tableau qui la laissa entrer, comme toujours. En entrant, elle trouva Draco en train de dormir sur le canapé au centre de la pièce, un livre entre les mains.

Adriane s'approcha de lui silencieusement. Elle voulut retirer le petit livre noir de sur lui, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Au lieu de ça, elle s'assit sur la table basse près de lui et le regarda dormir. Elle ne pourrait pas dire combien de minutes elle l'observa ainsi, mais il lui avait semblé que le temps s'était subitement arrêté. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Adriane lorsqu'un bruit retentit derrière elle et le fit s'effacer. Draco sursauta et se réveilla du même coup. Il regarda Adriane qui venait de se retourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je… Il y a quelque chose qui est tombé par terre. » Répondit-elle, un peu troublée.

Draco s'assit et scruta la pièce du regard.

« Là ! » S'écria-t-il en désignant du doigt un vase en étain sur le sol.

Adriane se leva et prit le vase.

« J'ignore ce qui a pu le faire tomber. » Dit Adriane, haussant les épaules.

Soudainement, un faible gémissement étouffé se fit entendre. Adriane remarqua deux petites pattes qui dépassaient de sous le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle remit le vase à sa place tandis que Draco était venu la rejoindre. Il avait entendu le petit cri également. Adriane lui pointa le fauteuil d'un geste bref afin de lui signaler d'où provenait la source de toute cette agitation.

« Je te tiens ! » Lança Malfoy, agrippant une patte avant de tirer la créature de sa cachette.

« Topsy ! » S'exclama Adriane, reconnaissant l'elfe de maison de sa famille.

« Tu le connais ? » Interrogea Draco.

« Oui. Mes parents l'ont envoyé à l'école pour s'assurer que je fais tout ce que je peux pour séduire Harry. C'est notre elfe de maison. »

« Je vois. Un espion. » Conclut Draco, examinant la créature qui s'était mise à sangloter.

« Le pauvre Topsy doit faire ce qu'on lui dit. Mademoiselle doit aimer Harry Potter et personne d'autre. »

« Draco va m'aider à tout arranger Topsy. Il est de notre côté. »

« Mais Topsy a vu comment Mademoiselle regardait Monsieur Malfoy. »

Prit de panique face à ce que l'elfe de maison venait de révéler, Adriane eut l'envie soudaine de l'étouffer sur-le-champ, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle cherchait une réponse à donner à l'elfe, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« On fait semblant, pauvre idiot ! » Lança finalement Draco en secouant la tête.

« Semblant ? » Répéta Topsy.

« Oui, on joue la comédie. C'est un plan pour arriver à séduire Harry. » Poursuivit nerveusement Adriane.

Draco relâcha sa prise et l'elfe de maison retomba sur ses pieds. Il semblait convaincu par l'explication donnée par les deux Serpentard. Acquiesçant de la tête, il quitta la pièce en courant, puis Adriane se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« On récapitule le plan pour le bal une dernière fois ? » Proposa Malfoy en allant s'asseoir en face de Adriane.

« Lorsque Harry ira chercher quelque chose à boire, tu vas prendre sa place avec Alyssa et lui avouer, avec très peu de délicatesse, qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi et que tu en aimes une autre. De mon côté, je m'arrange pour flirter avec Harry et le faire beaucoup boire. Je l'entraîne à l'écart et je réapparais quinze minutes avant minuit dans un état pitoyable et je prétends qu'il m'a agressé. »

« Et la réputation du fameux Harry Potter sera à jamais réduite à néant. »

« Exact. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire malicieux et, se rendant compte qu'elle le regardait depuis trop longtemps, Adriane détourna le regard et se leva.

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Nous avons une grande journée qui nous attend demain. »

« Oui et n'oublie pas qu'on doit aller dîner ensemble demain midi. »

« C'est vrai ! Le dîner avec tes parents. Je n'oublierai pas. »

Sur ce, Draco la laissa s'en aller. En sortant de la salle commune des Préfets en chef, Adriane tomba face à face avec une personne à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir.

« Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je viens m'assurer que tu vas respecter ta parole. » Répondit-elle.

« Je t'ai dis que je le ferai alors je vais le faire. »

« Et tu comptes faire ça comment au juste ? »

« Ça, ça me regarde. » Lui dit Adriane, agacée par sa curiosité.

« Très bien, au revoir. » Lança précipitamment la Gryffondor en s'en allant.

Adriane fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle prit la direction opposée à celle de Ginny. Il était temps qu'elle aille dormir dans son dortoir.

Quelques mètres plus loin de la salle commune des Préfets en chef, Ginny venait de rejoindre une personne qui était, pour l'instant, sa meilleure amie. Pas parce qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec elle ou qu'elle l'appréciait, mais plutôt parce que toutes les deux, elles avaient un but qui se trouvait à être lié à celui de l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Ginny lui avait demandé de l'aide. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser.

« Elle t'a confirmée ce qu'il nous a dit ? » Demanda la nouvelle amie de Ginny en désignant l'elfe de maison qu'elle tenait fermement adossé sur le mur de pierre.

« Non, elle n'a rien dit. »

« Pas étonnant. »

« Tu jures que c'est ce qu'ils comptent faire ? » Demanda Ginny pour l'énième fois à l'elfe.

« Topsy le jure. Il les a entendus avant de partir. » Assura l'elfe de maison apeuré.

« Laisse-le partir, il ne ment pas. » Ordonna Ginny.

L'autre fille relâcha sa prise et l'elfe disparu dans la noirceur du couloir.

« Il est hors de question que je les laisse faire ça à Harry. » Lança Ginny.

« Je croyais qu'elle devait uniquement le faire tomber amoureux d'elle au départ. »

« C'est ce que l'elfe m'avait dit à l'automne quand je l'ai surpris à la suivre. »

« C'était avant qu'elle soit avec Draco par contre. »

« Tu crois qu'il aurait pu la faire changer d'avis ? » Interrogea la jeune Gryffondor en prenant un air songeur.

« C'est une possibilité. Il en est capable. »

« Il va nous falloir un plan pour demain soir. » Affirma Ginny.

« J'ai ma petite idée. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder et je peux te garantir qu'à la fin de la soirée, tu auras ton Harry Potter et je vais récupérer Draco. » Lança narquoisement Pansy à Ginny.

À son réveil le lendemain matin, Adriane revêtue sa robe de chambre bleu pâle et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il y avait de gros flocons qui tombaient à l'extérieur. Voyant ensuite que toutes ses compagnes de chambre n'étaient pas là, Adriane regarda l'heure. Elle avait dormie tard. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour se préparer pour le dîner avec les parents de Malfoy. Elle se dépêcha donc de prendre une bonne douche chaude et de s'habiller avec des vêtements ordinaires de tous les jours quoi que ceux qu'elle avait choisi lui donnaient un look à la fois décontracté et class. Adriane quitta la salle commune des Serpentard afin d'aller rejoindre Draco. Ils se rendirent ensuite au manoir Malfoy grâce à la poudre de cheminette.

Ils réapparurent par la cheminée de l'immense salon du manoir. La pièce était ouverte sur la salle à dîner. Adriane ne fut pas surprise par la grandeur ou la luxure du manoir puisque le domaine Dandrige possédait approximativement les mêmes dimensions. La décoration était toutefois très impressionnante. Les planchers étaient tous fais de marbre gris. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une gigantesque table à manger noire qui était longue d'une dizaine de mètres environ. Le repas était déjà servi dans des assiettes en argent pur. Ce qui attira particulièrement l'attention de Adriane fut le lustre suspendu au plafond. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ne trouva pas de mot pour exprimer à quel point il était beau.

« Composé d'argent massif et de cristal vers la fin du XVIIIème siècle en Europe. Une belle merveille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une voix masculine tira Adriane de sa contemplation. Il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco, qui venait de descendre les escaliers en compagnie de sa femme.

« Splendide, monsieur. »

« Adriane, je te présente mon père, Lucius Malfoy. » Présenta Draco.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » Répondit-elle.

« Et voici ma mère, Narcissia Malfoy. » Poursuivit Draco.

« Ravie de vous rencontrez madame. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. » Lui dit Narcissia en lui adressant un sourire plein de délicatesse.

Ils passèrent à table à la suite des présentations. La nourriture n'avait rien à voir avec celle servie à Poudlard ou encore Durmstrang. Il s'agissait de haute gastronomie. Adriane trouva le dîner délicieux et les parents de Draco lui plaisaient beaucoup. Ils ressemblaient à ses propres parents à quelques différences près. Le père de Draco était aussi autoritaire que son propre père, mais il était bien moins exigeant envers son fils. Il lui laissait beaucoup de liberté. Quant à Narcissia, elle était la gentillesse en personne. Jamais dans sa vie Adriane avait rencontré de femme plus aimable.

Vers la fin du repas, Lucius s'excusa auprès de tout le monde, affirmant qu'il devait retourner travailler. Ils savourèrent donc le dessert sans lui. Lorsque le dîner tirait à sa fin, Narcissia demanda à son fils de venir l'aider à débarrasser la table. Adriane s'apprêta à leur donner un coup de main, mais Narcissia l'arrêta.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça ma chérie, tu es notre invitée. »

Adriane n'insista pas et retourna s'asseoir à sur sa chaise.

Dans la cuisine, alors que Draco venait de terminer de déposer les assiettes sur le comptoir, il regarda Adriane assise dans la salle à dîner et se perdit dans ses pensées. Ce fut sa mère qui vint ramener son fils sur terre en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Elle est tout à fait charmante, je l'aime beaucoup. » Dit Narcissia à Draco.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-il sans quitter Adriane des yeux.

« Est-ce un problème ? » Demanda Narcissia en voyant l'air pensif de son enfant.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est que, c'est compliqué. » Bredouilla-t-il.

« L'amour est compliqué, Draco. C'est à toi que revient la tâche d'y voir plus clair. »

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? »

« Tu te souviens de ta grand-mère Malfoy ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Draco, se tournant vers sa mère.

« Elle m'a avouée que la première fois que je suis venue souper chez elle, jamais elle n'avait vu ton père dans un tel état. Il avait été horriblement nerveux durant tout le dîner. Lorsque je suis partie, ton père lui a posé la même question que tu viens de me poser. »

Draco écouta attentivement sa mère. Ses paroles le réconfortaient et lui donnaient espoir. Il la remercia de ses conseils et retourna voir Adriane dans la salle à manger. Ensemble, ils dirent au revoir à Narcissia et retournèrent à Poudlard pour se changer et se préparer chacun de leur côté pour le bal masqué qui aurait lieu en fin de journée.

Une fois que la nuit commençait à tomber tranquillement, les élèves entraient tour à tour dans la Grande Salle, décorée spécialement pour ce soir-là. Les chandelles flottant dans la pièce apportaient une ambiance de rêve avec la fumée qui frôlait les dalles du plancher. Les tables qui emplissaient normalement la Grande Salle avaient disparues pour laisser place à un banquet délicieux remplit de mets des fêtes ainsi que de nombreuses tables rondes où les étudiants pouvaient discuter ou manger s'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur la piste de danse dans leurs beaux habits couronnés d'un masque.

La fête était commencée depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsque Draco et Adriane arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Draco portait l'habit noir orné d'un masque rouge dissimulant son visage jusqu'au bas de son nez que Harry avait choisit pour l'occasion. Quant à Adriane, elle avait revêtu le costume de Alyssa. Une longue robe rouge vif légèrement décolleté avec un grand masque noir à plumes cachant ses yeux.

« Il vient de partir chercher deux verres à boire, tu es prêt ? » Demanda Adriane à Draco en attachant les boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec sa robe.

« Prêt. » Répondit-il avec la voix de Harry.

« On se revoit tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »

« D'accord. Bonne chance. »

« Toi aussi. » Répliqua Adriane avant d'entrer rapidement dans la salle et de se lancer elle-même le sortilège nécessaire pour modifier sa voix.

Lorsque Adriane arriva prêt du buffet, elle trébucha par terre. En se relevant, elle chercha Harry du regard, ne le voyant plus près du banquet. Près d'elle, Pansy venait de disparaître dans la foule. Adriane ne la vit pas. Elle venait d'apercevoir Harry aux côtés de Ginny, accompagnée de Hermione et de Viktor. Adriane s'avança vers eux.

« Harry ! Je te cherchais. » Dit-elle, naturellement.

« Excuse-moi Aly, j'arrive tout de suite. Au revoir… Ginny. »

La petite sœur de Ron les salua et les regarda partir alors qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur son visage. La seconde suivante, Pansy apparut dans un costume vert, ses yeux dissimulés sous un masque de paillettes argentées.

« Alors ? » Interrogea Ginny.

« Alyssa Krum est mise hors-jeu. »

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit et Pansy poursuivit.

« Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure sans le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. »

« Parfait. On entame la phase B. »

« Compris. »

« Au fait, joli croche-pied tout à l'heure. » Lança Ginny, tournant son éventail entre ses mains à l'intérieur de sa robe blanche en soie.

« Merci. À plus tard. »

Alors que Pansy s'éloignait d'elle, Ginny se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du banquet. Elle passa devant et s'arrêta six mètres plus loin, prêt d'une table où se trouvait un jeune homme roux et un autre aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui tenait difficilement trois verres de boisson entre ses mains.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir gardé mon verre, Harry. » Dit-elle, souriante.

« De rien Ginny. » Répondit-il en lui redonnant son verre.

« Au fait, est-ce que je pourrais te demander la prochaine danse ? »

À vrai dire, Harry voulait danser avec Aly, mais il ne se voyait pas refuser une danse à Ginny devant Ron. Il accepta donc et Ginny l'entraîna immédiatement sur la piste de danse sans lui permettre de placer un autre mot.

Dehors, Adriane se promenait avec le garçon qu'elle croyait être Harry depuis une vingtaine de minutes au moins. Elle était loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait la main de Draco et non celle de Harry qu'elle serrait dans la sienne.

« Tu es assez différent ce soir Harry. Je crois que tu as trop bu. »

« Sache que j'ai encore toute ma tête. Je n'ai pris que cinq verres de punch. »

Alors que Adriane était sur le point de répliquer, des bruits de pas vinrent troubler leur discussion. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Pansy et Snape qui marchaient dans leur direction.

« On s'amuse bien ? » Cracha sarcastiquement Snape.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à leur professeur de Potions.

« Je dois avouer que votre naïveté n'a rien de surprenant Potter. Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. » Poursuivit-il.

Draco lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

« Laissez-moi éclairer votre stupidité. » Reprit Snape en agitant sa baguette.

Alors qu'une lueur sortait de la baguette magique du maître de Potions, Pansy observait la scène, très amusée.

« Dites-nous quelque chose. » Dit Snape à Adriane.

« Quoi ? »

En prononçant cet unique mot, Adriane réalisa subitement qu'elle avait reprit sa voix normale. L'angoisse montait en elle alors que Snape s'approchait pas à pas près d'elle.

« Qu'espériez-vous faire, Miss… Dandrige ! » S'exclama Snape en arrachant son masque à Adriane et découvrant ainsi son véritable visage.

Alors que Adriane restait figée sur place, Draco commençait à réaliser la situation. Ils s'étaient prient dans leur propre piège et Adriane venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

« Veuillez me suivre, Miss Dandrige. Quant à vous, Potter, rentrez au château immédiatement. »

Disant cela, il était évident que Snape n'était pas au courant pour Draco. Il croyait bien s'adresser à Harry Potter et non Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier se sentit rassuré, quoi qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit de laisser Adriane se rendre seule à la potence. Il ne pouvait permettre qu'elle endosse tous les tors. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Draco resta sur place sans dire un mot. Snape retourna à l'intérieur de l'école, suivit de Adriane alors que Pansy s'approcha de son ex petit ami.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit pour toi. » Dit doucement Pansy.

« Tu savais et tu l'as balancé à Snape ! » S'écria Draco en retirant son masque.

« Je l'ai fais pour toi. Je t'ai toujours aimé Dray, mais depuis que cette fille est arrivée à Poudlard, tu as changé et je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu sais quoi Pansy ? Tu ne peux pas me perdre car tu m'as déjà perdu et tu ne me retrouveras jamais. »

« Dray… »

« Jamais. » Coupa-t-il avant de prendre le chemin vers l'école sans Pansy.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry était à la recherche de Aly. Il était sur le point de quitter la Grande Salle lorsqu'il la vit en train de discuter avec son grand frère. Harry s'en allait la rejoindre quand Ginny le retint par la main.

« Harry, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose. » Lui annonça Ginny.

Toutefois, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui avouer ses sentiments, Aly les rejoignit. Appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, elle contempla un objet scintillant sur sa main. Ginny remarqua qu'elle portait une bague. Son cœur chavira alors que Harry se retourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Ginny ? »

« Je… » Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle avala sa saline et poursuivit.

« Merci beaucoup pour la danse. »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux.


End file.
